Charity Bell
by Kyra-ArcticWolf
Summary: Takes place after the Barcelona incident  Episodes 38-39 . Non-romantic oneshot. Daisya-centric. I have no plans on expanding this. I just wished to post it somewhere else besides dA. Enjoy.


**WARNING! Contains an original character and spoilers. If you have not seen past the Barcelona incident in D. Gray Man, please turn around now. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: D. Gray Man in no way belongs to me. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino, TMS Entertainment, TV Tokyo and FUNimation Entertainment. I claim no rights to the names or places used. Nor do I make any profit off this.**

**Charity Bell**

Ice blue eyes observed the six wooden caskets in silence. They were simple in design and dark in color, a rich dark brown stain covering the surface. Over the lid of each casket laid a bleach white cloth and the silver emblem of the Black Order. For the boxes each held the corpses of six exorcists. My comrades. And one which I developed a close bond with. Daisya Berry from Bordum, Turkey. Accommodator of Charity Bell. Which was destroyed soon after his death.

I had first met him after being assigned a mission from Komui Lee, supervisor of the main branch of the Black Order. Who can be a bit eccentric at times. Especially when it comes to his sister, Lenalee.

**~*Flashback.*~**

Having just received a mission from the supervisor, I rushed quickly back to my room and acquired what items I might need for the journey. My room held little to no decoration besides a bed in the far corner and a window which reached from floor to ceiling, in middle of the far wall. After picking up my anti-Akuma weapon, which was a simple katana, my boot clad feet walked across the stone floor before my tan hand reached for the metal door to open it.

After exiting the room, I closed the door silently behind me and began to make my way down to the canal that ran under the castle which housed the Black Order. However, upon reaching the dock, my blue eyes noticed a figure already waiting for a boat. He was clad in the normal black attire for someone of the Order but the design was one not commonly seen among the exorcists.

To be honest, the attire appeared more like something you would see the jester in the court of a king wearing then an exorcist, who was a servant of God. What caught my attention the most about my comrade was the silver bell in which hung down from his hood. Silently, my body moved forward and leaned against the metal railing. I paid him no mind while waiting for the boat to arrive.

Of course, I was not aware of the fact that Daisya would be accompanying me on the mission until he told me otherwise. Komui obviously did not wish to mention it because he knew that I would turn it down. But it was too late now. The boat was already moving down the canal.

I had heard from several other exorcists about Daisya Berry. He appeared to be well accomplished in his missions but I would rather do things on my own. I didn't need a partner, despite what Komui might believe. During the rest of the journey, not a word was spoken. Which is how I preferred it.

**~*End Flashback.*~**

I had locked myself in my room since learning of the tragedy at Barcelona. The bodies of the victims had quickly been returned to headquarters, in order to mourn the loss before burning them. Everyone was having dinner in the mess hall at this time so I snuck out of my room and visited the chapel where all of slain bodies were being kept.

My long black hair fell around my face as I kneeled in front of the casket which held Daisya's body. I had observed the bodies being carried in earlier in the day so I knew where he was located. I looked down at the silver emblem of the exorcists before looking at all of the boxes that were located behind me. To lose six exorcists in the course of one battle was hard enough. But then to lose the souls of all these Finders.. I wondered what the death toll would total up to after this war with the Millennium Earl, the Noah Clan and their hordes of akuma would be.

Turning the sight of my ice blue eyes away from the sight behind me, I rested my head on the dark wood surface in front of me and closed my eyes. My mind then began to wander back to the mission I had with Daisya. All of those years ago.

**~*Flashback.*~**

The mission plan pertained to a small coastal village that had recently come under attack of at least one Level Two akuma and his army of Level Ones. With my sword drawn, I was currently fighting against several Level Ones while the Level Two observed the fighting from a distance. Every time I would get close to him, he would move back and call upon more Level Ones in order to defend himself.

It was really beginning to irritate me. Against normal humans, the Level Two wouldn't mind getting his hands dirty. But he was currently being a coward when it came to myself, Daisya and the power of our Innocence. I could hear my comrade's weapon continuously being unleashed and the sound of church bells resonating throughout the area. Followed by several spontaneous explosions.

But my sights were centered on the Level Two which kept retreating from me. "Come back here, you coward!" I yelled in an irritated and angry voice. But he continued to run away. In my pursuit of the demon, I had not noticed that all of the Level Ones in the vicinity were coming after me. After jumping onto a rock, my mind quickly told me to move. And I was glad I did so. Because there was a gaping hole left over from where one of the Level Ones attempted to shoot.

I then heard the ringing of church bells again and noticed the Level Ones starting to explode, one after the other. Daisya had caught up with me. I watched him for a moment before jumping up onto another rock then launching myself, sword drawn, towards the Level One which was about to fire on my fellow exorcist. I sliced completely through the demon and landed gracefully on my feet. I guess all those years of martial arts training came in handy after all.

"I guess now we are even." I said to Daisya in a distant voice before going after the Level Two. He had decided to stop running due to the fact that most of his Level Ones were dead and he had trapped himself in a dead end. The demon tried to fire on me but I merely dodged it. By the time my partner had caught up, a large gash was running down the center of my opponent. I quietly turned my back and sheathed my sword before hearing an explosion.

"Mission accomplished." I said before walking away from the area.

**~*End Flashback.*~**

My eyes opened slowly upon hearing voices nearby. Obviously, everyone had finished their meal and was returning to work or to their rooms. With all of the losses, the work had doubled and exorcists were given one mission after another, hardly having a break.

Quietly, I stood up and began to leave the chapel. I looked back at the dark brown caskets once more before leaving. I knew that this would be the last time I ever saw them. Careful not to be seen, I returned to my room and closed the door. After discarding my long black dress, my hands withdrew my exorcist uniform from a nearby drawer before putting it on.

I wasn't one for skirts and dresses though I did wear them occasionally. My attire consisted of black pants, black boots, a dark blue shirt and a leather jacket with the Black Order emblem pinned to it. Picking up my anti-akuma weapon, my body walked over to the door before slipping out of it quietly and making it's way towards the canal. I was once again walking this path. But instead of a mission for the Order, it was a mission for myself.

Daisya had told me about his family while we were returning from that first mission we had together. I never got to know my family but it was nice to hear stories about the families of the other exorcists. And the accommodator of Charity Bell seemed quite close to his, despite the differences between himself and his parents.

I knew the Order needed it's Exorcists.. but I also needed to do this. After getting into the boat, I sat quietly, with my sword in my lap. Once reaching the end of the canal, I thanked the Finder who was manning the boat and started to walk towards town. My golem remained at headquarters. I didn't wish for anyone to know what I was doing until the task was completed.

After buying a ticket, I hopped on the next train towards Turkey. The journey would take a couple of days so my body slept in order to regain what rest was lost after staying up for days on end before the disaster at Barcelona.

I quickly headed towards Daisya's hometown, intent on meeting his family and maybe buying a few souvenirs from them. His brothers and sister had grown quite a bit. Judging from the descriptions Daisya used. His parents had aged as well but they seemed to be in fairly good health.

Then, I noticed the bell on the door seemed familiar. It was the one Daisya had hanging from the end of his hood. He must have infused the bell with his piece of Innocence. The family's shop also had replicas of the doorbell. I looked over the replicas quietly before picking one up and paying for it. It appeared to be the most clean of them all.

After speaking with Daisya's family, I re-boarded a train and headed back to headquarters. The journey seemed shorter going back but that was probably because I knew I was in trouble.

The moment I got off the boat which returned me to the canal, a Finder notified me of the fact that the supervisor wished to see me. I took what time I could in heading towards Komui's office. And indeed, he was quite angry. I prefer his eccentric side to this. After being scolded, my feet quickly returned my tired body to the bare room before I collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep. While still wearing my exorcist uniform.

**I wrote this a few years ago, when I was first getting into -man. A lot has changed since I wrote this.. but since it hardly gets any traffic on deviantART, I would post it here. So enjoy.**


End file.
